Hixan
Hixan (pronounced Hix-en by most and Hix-aan by Ziri and Samson) is a dragonborn fighter and is a founding member of Hixan & CO, thus the name. Hixan is played by Sir_Teabag. Description Appearance Hixan is a tall dragonborn male, he wears a combination of chain mail and plate mail armour and is rarely seen without it. Even when resting (not sleeping) he doesn't take the armour off. His skin is brownish-orange, and his eyes are also brown. His face is covered with scars from his childhood. His scars - one on the left part of his face above his mouth, one on his snout, one over his left eye, one on his left horn, one over his right nostril and a big one on the very right side of his face. Sometimes Hixan wears his hooded cloak, which is dark blue and can cover him entirely. Hixan strikes as an intimidating figure. Personality Hixan is a weird person. He has no sense of embarrassment and doesn't care to do what seems right in the moment. Talking to Hixan requires acknowledgement from him or a need for something from him if he has gotten what he needs from a person he will often just walk away and lose interest in that person. You can be acknowledged by Hixan in many ways - Being a good person in his eyes means someone who could do good for others. Hixan wouldn't have a problem with saving someone, who he knows could help others a lot more than himself. He acknowledges people who help others not just in the way of being a hero or an adventurer but, for example being a chef who cooks and makes food for others. Hixan also acknowledges people who are talented in a certain field, for example, Hixan acknowledges a dwarf named Roe due to his pure strength that he proved to Hixan while arm wrestling him. As another example, Hixan acknowledges Koin for his powerful eldritch blast Being a friend of Hixan can be great. Hixan is overly protective of those he is close to and would do anything, including sacrifice his life, just so they would live. Obviously, Hixan is only friends with people who he acknowledges. Hixan treats his friends incredibly different than he treats other people. He gives them respect and listens to them and their ideas. Hixan isn't incredibly knowledgable of the world but he has an average understanding of everything. (11 Int) He is a quite logical and strategic thinker though. (14 Wis) Biography Background Street Life Hixan was born in Empetria and grew up on the cities streets. Being a dragonborn, Hixan, for the first 3 years of his life, easily took care for himself as a little lizard-ling surviving on rats and the occasional pigeon. Due to his dragonborn heritage, by the age of 3, Hixan already looked like a 10-year-old human boy in height and shape. Hixan couldn't eat as much as he'd like to, due to only getting what he could beg for or hunt for, which meant that he was a really lanky and skinny dragonborn who got injured fairly easily. By the age of 5, Hixan had already been in at least 10 fights with other street kids, bums or adults. Hixan had an incredibly terrible early life due to his race alone. Just from looking at a royal he would get beaten up to a pulp and be left in a state of pain that he would have to endure through for weeks. He understood it was enough, at the age of 9, at which he already looked like a teenager, and decided to become stronger. At this time he had been in countless brawls and his skin had become sturdier each time. He started training a lot more for his goal - He wanted to become a knight of the city and finally get respect. By the age of 15, he was incredibly muscular and well developed, much better than many of the 20-30-year-olds trying out just like him. Knight life When Hixan was 15 he tried out to become a knight and to his surprise, he got the job. His captain - Sir Geldeft was an incredible man in Hixan's eyes. He was a man who didn't care about Hixan's race one bit, what he cared about, was a soldier's strength but more importantly, a soldier's heart. Hixan proved to be a great knight who stopped crime quite easily. This didn't last for long though. Hixan, who might have not been hated by his captain, was still hated by his colleagues. Each day they would make up lies about Hixan and tell their captain of Hixan's corrupt working as a knight. Geldeft obviously didn't believe anything they said because they knew who Hixan truly was. After weeks of constant barratry from the other knights, Captain Geldeft had enough. He, hating doing so, let Hixan go out of the knight's of Empetria. Hixan was enraged and didn't understand why he had done this. He left Empetria and set out on his own journey. 2 years of adventure Hixan, after being fired, went away from Empetria and began his adventure. With his own hands, he killed a bear and made a hide robe out of it. He crafter his own spear and travelled to several villages and towns. While travelling and thinking he realized what Geldeft had done was best for him and had forgiven his old captain. He headed East. The first village he visited was Abel, a small settlement mainly just for travellers and adventurers to stop, rest, and stock up supplies in. When he was near to the settlement he had his first-ever encounter with a monster that wasn't just a random street kid or adult. He faced off against a primitive, crude Grimlock that had come out of a tunnel from the Underdark. This victory against a creature from the magical part of the world gave him enjoyment in exploring and finding new enemies to face. The next village Hixan visited was Flavius, an elven settlement in the middle of practically nowhere that was very nature-based. Here he helped the elves with a boar problem they had. In return, the elven carpenters crafted Hixan a custom spear to replace the very gruesome looking spear Hixan had made himself. For a short while, Hixan stopped by Bios, a mining town, that is the closest to the mountain range. Hixan didn't even enter the town, he only went there to check it out. Even a mile away, on top of a hill from which you could check out the entire town, Hixan could hear the clanging of picks hitting stone and hammers hitting smelted metals. It had been a year since Hixan's departure of Empetria. After going away from Bios, Hixan met some adventurers who told him rumours of The Hiremean woods, the forest Hixan had planned to go through to get to Citire. The rumours told of an undead ghost dragon who lives within the forest and hates travellers coming through it. Hixan who was quite scared of the story took the safe route and went around which took around 4 times as much time. Citire was the next village Hixan visited on his travels. It was a farming village known for its fruits. The town also had lots of bars that Hixan visited. In one of them, he found something he had never even thought of seeing - other dragonborns. All his life he had never met another of his kind. This was the first time Hixan had met another dragonborn. When Hixan opened the doors of the bar and saw the group of dragonborns he fell on his knees and tears started dripping from his face. He spent weeks in the town talking to this group who turned out to be residents of the town. He left with a heartwarming farewell. Hixan shortly went through Iason, which similar to Abel was also a resting spot for travellers. After that, he visited Regalis that reminded Hixan of Empetria This wasn't some lower-class farming village. This was a town of the rich. This seemed like a town where noble's lived or had homes to stay in at summers or on holidays. Hixan didn't like staying in the town even though he did for over 2 weeks. The reason for the stay was that he had ordered a blacksmith to make him some chainmail armour, so he had to wait. In the stay there, he had heard rumours that the King visits the town to visit his bastard son. After that, he spent months walking by the coast, on the beach. This was a relaxing opportunity for Hixan. Something he had never felt before. Going down south from the beach, he went for a town called Nadity. He heard that it was a cheerful town and that it was having a festival at the time. Hixan went to Nadity and for the first time met his soon to be future teammates. Beginning of the campaign Arc I Hixan3onSpear.png|Hixan piercing 3 goblins in the Nadity Goblin Attack Hixan comes to Nadity the same way he has gone to other towns and cities, just to explore. At the entrance of the town, he sees many people including a short gnome male that Hixan refers to as "midget", this being Giastorm, from the forest nearby he sees a tall human man with a bow on his back - Samson. Other notable people include Arlyl, Ziri, Aros and an interesting fortune teller - Koin. WIP In Nadity Goblin attack, Arm wrestle-Roe, blacksmith, goblin cave, drinking competition, robbing of the mayor. Relationships Giastorm Fwend. Character information Goals Hixan's first goal (seen in the campaign) was met when he bought himself a glaive. Now Hixan's goal is to protect Giastorm and the other members of Hixan & CO Notable items Current items * Chain mail armour * Glaive, he bought in Nadity * Spear that was made for him by the elven carpenters of Flavius * A dark blue hooded cape he wears * Rido's book of jokes Former items * The spear Hixan made when he began his 2 year adventure (threw it away when he got the spear from Flavius) Abilities Dragonborn abilities * Fire breath weapon * Resistance to fire damage Feats * Durable Fighter abilities * Fighting style: Great weapon fighting * Second Wind * Action surge * Martial archetype: Quotations * "Hey Midget!" The first time Hixan addressed Giastorm. * "What do you think about robbery?" "You shouldn't do it." An exchange between Giastorm and Hixan, respectively. Trivia * Hixan has the highest strenght of all of the Hixan & CO members. * Hixan created the team name Hixan & CO. When the team participated in a drinking contest in Nadity, in Arc I, they were asked for a team name. Hixan answered "Hixan and CO!" The name stuck.